In the prior art, lamp socket assemblies have been provided which are mountable on printed circuit boards. While the prior art devices have generally been satisfactory, they have usually been deficient in one aspect or another. For example, some prior art lamp socket assemblies are mountable on the printed circuit by inserting them and actuating a separate latch mechanism. Others are mountable by inserting the socket into the printed circuit board and latched by twisting it. However, this type of prior art lamp socket suffers from the drawback that it is necessary to deactuate the latching mechanism before removal. Other prior art lamp socket assemblies have suffered from the drawback that they easily come loose and eventually actually fall out.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lamp socket assembly which is easily assembled and connected to a printed circuit and which can easily be removed but yet which is adequately retained.